Nobody Perfect
by viiyoung
Summary: "Yang harus kau ingat, kita hanya pemeran bukan sutradara." This FF dedicated to HUNHAN! {Yaoi area}
1. Chapter 1

**NOBODY** **PERFECT**

Summary : Yang harus kau ingat, kita hanya pemeran bukan sutradara.

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Xi Luhan

Other cast:

Park Chan yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Note :

FF ini menggunakan **Rated M** /buat anak dibawah umur silakan back, tapi jika kalian tetap memaksa membaca dosa dan resiko ditanggung sendiri – sendiri/

FF ini berunsur **Yaoi / BL** /Please don't bash jika kalian tidak suka dengan ide, alur ataupun penulisan silakan tekan back ajah karna Vii tidak memaksakan kalian untuk membaca FF ini/

So happy reading

 **.**

 **.**

And

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

ViiYoung

.

.

Present

.

.

NOBODY PERFECT

.

.

.

Sempurna! Sebuah kata yang dapat melukiskan seorang pemuda keturunan China yang menetap di Korea Selatan ini. Bagaimana tidak? lahir dikalangan menengah atas, berparas tampan, pendidikan yang terjamin, bakat musik yang mumpuni ditambah otak yang bisa dibilang jenius untuk kalangan anak seusianya tak menjamin hidup seseorang akan bahagia dengan segala kemewahan disekelilingnya.

Xi Luhan seorang Violin yang sangat sombong dan angkuh di kalangan violin Negeri Ginseng tersebut. Sikap sombongnya bahkan membuat setiap orang tak bisa seenaknya berbicara kepadanya termasuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri, hanya 3 orang ini yang dapat berbicara sesuka hati terhadap pemuda itu yakni ketiga sahabat karibnya. Seorang pianis bermata _owl_ yakni Do Kyung Soo dan seorang pemain cello yang tak kalah sombong seperti Luhan yakni Byun Baek Hyun. Siapa yang tak kenal ketiga maskot XOXO University, pemuda – pemuda berbakat yang mampu menyabet berbagai penghargaan mulai tingkat nasional hingga internasional demi mengharumkan nama universitas mereka.

"Hei Lu, apa kau tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksa, Lu. Mr. Scout akan mengerti jika kau terlambat menyerahkan instrument itu." saran Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa Kyung, tinggal bagian violinnya saja yang perlu direvisi."

"Ya sudah,jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau banyak beban akhir – akhir ini dan cobalah beristirahat jika kau lelah." sahut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya."

"Ya sudah Chanyeol dan Kai sudah menjemput kami pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati – hati."

Pada ahkirnya mereka meninggalkan Luhan dengan kertas, partitur serta not – not balok tersebut hingga suara ponsel mengganggu konsentrasinya dan memaksanya untuk menggangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak bisa kah kau ramah sedikit terhadap ku, Lu?" jawab seseorang.

"Tak taukah kau tuan Oh sehun, kau telah mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Oh ya, apa kau sedang berlatih?"

"Tidak, hanya sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari Mr. Scout."

"Tua bangka itu masih mengajar disana? Aku kira dia sudah pensiun...Ah, sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan Korea?"

"Aku harap seperti itu, sekitar 6 bulan tuan Oh dan kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku hanya rindu omelanmu rusa manja, kau tahu setiap pagi tak ada yang berteriak membangunkanku selama aku disini."

"Bodoh, makanya segeralah kembali kemari dan kau akan mendapatkan teriakanku yang membahana untuk membangunkanmu."

"Aku harap segera kembali kesana, Lu. Kau berada dimana kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Aku diruang latihan lantai 1 dan memang sepi karna aku sendirian."

"Oh syukurlah, setidaknya aku bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa 2 mahluk astral yang selalu mengganguku saat menelponmu."

"Hun, aku mau mengumpulkan ini dulu bisa kah kau tutup teleponnya nanti ku hubungi lagi."

"Tak usah, kau bisa memakai _headset_ dan aku akan menemanimu, pastinya sekarang sudah sepi."

"Baiklah."

Dan satu lagi sahabat karib Luhan dari mereka berumur 1 tahun, Oh Sehun, pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dengan Luhan. Dia juga berbakat di bidang musik hanya saja ia memilih menjadi konduktor dari pada pemain seperti Luhan atau yang lainya. Setelah Luhan menggunakan _headset_ hingga sampai didepan ruanggan Mr. Scout langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara rintihan dan desahan dalam ruang tersebut.

"Ssshhhh...aaaahhh.. ddeee..eep ssiir, terus disannah ouch penis mu sungguh memuaskan kuuh sir." suara perempuan tersebut.

" _As your wish babe_." sahut lelaki tersebut.

Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tak menggerti apa yang tengah terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Luhan ingin pergi tapi ia mengurungkan diri saat suara perempuan yang sangat familiar tersebut menyebut namanya.

"Kau sungguh memuaskan, _sir_. Sesuai janjimu bisakah kau gantikan Luhan dengan posisiku? Aku bahkan lebih berbakat dari dia dan aku yang lebih pantas mewakili XOXO University untuk perlombaan di Brunel University. Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahnya yang sangat sombong, baru memenangkan perlombaan antar Asia saja sudah seperti itu." renggek sang wanita.

"Maaf Seul gi _darling_ , kau tahu kan perlombaan itu bukanlah hal yang main – main kemampuan Luhan sudah terbukti dan tidak bisa dibilang remeh." sahut Mr. Scout.

"Memang baru tahu kau dasar wanita jalang." gumam Luhan dari luar ruangan.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji jika aku mau melayanimu maka aku akan menggantikan Luhan."

"Ya kau akan menggantikan Luhan tapi bukan untuk perlombaan di London. Kau hanya akan menggantikan Luhan pada festival bulan depan di Hongkong _darling._ "

"Perlombaan itu hanya antar 4 Negara bukan lomba yang dapat mengangkat nama ku _sir_."

"Semua butuh proses.." sahut Mr. Scout terpotong saat Luhan mengetuk pintu.

Dengan sigap Seul gi bersembunyi dibawah meja Mr. Scout.

" _Excuse me sir_ , saya ingin menyerahkan tugas ini dan saya permisi." kata Luhan.

Luhan melangkah menjauh dari ruang tersebut dengan tertawa hingga ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hei, Lu. Apa kau masih disana? Dan apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Oh ingatkan Luhan jika ia masih tersambung dengan Sehun yang berada di Paris.

"Oo, maafkan aku Hun. Tak taukah kau keadaan yang baru aku lihat sungguh menjijikan." jawab Luhan

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat anak violin yang bernama Seulgi? Dia ingin menggeserku untuk acara di London itu."

"Dengan cara merayu tua bangka itu dan melayaninya?"

"Ya kau benar."

Luhan meninggalkan gedung universitas ditemani suara Sehun hingga tiba di sebuah rumah mewah bercat _cream_ dengan pilar – pilar penyanggah bergaya klasik dan pahatan memenuhi setiap dinding rumah tersebut. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah dan melempar kunci mobilnya kepada pelayan yang menyambutnya.

"Parkirkan mobil itu!" Perintah Luhan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Ibu Luhan.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat."

"Jangan lupa bahwa acara perlombaan di London kau yang harus mewakili XOXO University, jangan mengecewakan keluarga Xi, kau paham!" perintahnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau dengar Hun, bahkan ibuku pun tak pernah menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan hari ini." katanya sambil memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"Bukankah hidup seorang Xi Luhan sangat istimewa?" sambung Luhan sambil terisak

"Aku tahu, sudahlah rusa manjaku jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu aku paling tak bisa mendengar kau menangis atau aku akan segera pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga."

"Ya pulanglah demi aku."

"Dasar rusa manja tunggulah sebentar lagi, sekarang istirahatlah aku tahu kau lelah disana pasti sudah malam." kata Sehun.

"Yah, kau benar Hun disini sudah pukul 11."

"Yah, selamat malam rusa manja" kata Sehun sambil mematikan sambungannya dengan Luhan

" _Dan tungggu, aku akan menjemputmu dari sangkar emas itu." lanjut Sehun._

Malam ini untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan merasa tak dianggap lagi, tapi selalu ada Sehun yang selalu menemani dan mengerti akan Luhan. Seperti biasa hari ini ditutup dengan tangisan pilu Luhan jika mengingat betapa tak berartinya ia dihadapan orangtuanya yang merubah ia menjadi sekarang.

Bulan telah berganti dengan mentari yang sudah tinggi terhitung baru 5 jam Luhan memejamkan mata ia sudah harus membuka matanya karena bunyi ponsel yang membuat ia harus bangun dari mimpi cantiknya.

"Halo!"

"Xi Luhan tak tahukah jam berapa ini kenapa kau belum sampai?"

"Memang ini jam berapa Baek?"

"Ini sudah jam 7. Dimana kau?"

"Aku masih di rumah bahkan ini aku baru bangun"

"Oh Hello Kity ku cepat bangun dan kemari ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan untuk acara lomba di London!"

"Baiklah aku kesana."

Tak butuh waktu lama Luhan telah siap untuk berangkat menuju XOXO University. Sesampainya disana, ia pun langsung memasuki aula sesuai instruksi Baekhyun. Suasana aula begitu ramai dengan beberapa peserta yang mendaftar untuk perwakilan XOXO University.

Tak perlu diragukan saat Mr. Scout memanggil nama – nama peserta yang akan dikirim ke sana. Posisi pemain Soloist Violin adalah Luhan, Pianis Kyungsoo, Soloist Cello Baekhyun dan beberapa anak berbakat lainnya hingga nama terakhir yang disebut membuat Luhan kaget. Lee Seulgi ikut dalam kelompok Violin Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa ada hal yang tak sehat dalam pemilihan ini. Tapi bukan Luhan jika tak mau memperdulikan hal kecil itu baginya benalu itu bukan tandingan seorang Xi Luhan.

Setelah semua berada pada posisi tim mereka masing – masing, tiba-tiba Mr. Scout memperkenalkan konduktor yang akan mendampingi mereka nanti.

"Dan ini dia Maestro yang akan mendampingi kalian...Tuan Oh, silakan masuk!" kata Mr. Scout.

"Selamat siang, perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun konduktor yang akan mendampingi kalian." kata Sehun.

"Sehun!" kata mereka bertiga kompak dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sehun sendiri.

* * *

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau berada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menyuap dosen disana? Harusnya kau pulang 3 bulan lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ya kira – kira itulah yang dilontarkan ketiga pemuda cantik didepan Sehun sekarang. Setelah insiden datangnya Sehun disinilah mereka mengintrogasi pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun frustasi mana dahulu yang harus dijawab.

"Woho, apa aku sedang di introgasi?" tanya Sehun.

"Jawab saja Oh Sehun!" bentak mereka bertiga.

"Oke – oke, aku baru datang 1 jam sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian di aula tadi. Aku telah menyelesaikan urusanku disana. Hey, Baek! Mulutmu memang tak pernah berubah memang, tapi berkat otak cerdas Oh Sehun buktinya aku bisa menyelesaikan kurang dari setahun." jawab Sehun.

"Oh begitu, karena kau sudah kembali mana oleh – oleh kami?" tanya Luhan.

"Mampirlah ke apartmentku nanti malam, dan kau rusa manja ikut denganku." kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dasar Oh Sehun sampai kapan dia mau jujur dengan perasaannya terhadap Luhan." kata Baekhyun.

"Iya, tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya Baek, tapi siapa yang akan membayar ini semua harusnya bocah es itu yang membayar ini semua?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh! Dasaaar Oh Sehun sialan bayar dulu makanan ini." umpat Baekhyun dalam restoran tersebut.

* * *

Sehun menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang sudah lebih dari 6 bulan tak ia lewati, mobil itu berjalan mulus dan teratur menuju mansion Oh.

"Kau membawaku kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ke rumahku. kau tahukan ibu pasti akan marah – marah karena aku pulang tak memberi kabar padanya."

"Jadi kau mengajakku untuk menjadikan tamengmu?"

"Ya, kau makin pintar rusa. Kau tahukan jika ada kau ibu pasti tak akan mengamuk karena dia selalu menuruti semua perkataanmu, jadi tolonglah aku sekali ini saja."

"Sekali kau bilang, jika aku membuat list apa saja yang telah kulakukan untukmu mungkin akan sepanjang perkamen sejarah dinasti Joseon."

Sesampainya di halaman mansion Sehun, mereka masih saja berdebat.

"Hei tak seperti itu juga. Ayolah Luhan cantik, kau kan penolongku."

 **Jdeer!** mati kau Sehun kau baru saja mengucapkan kata kramat.

"Kau bilang apa Hun?" kata Luhan sambil memberi _death glare_ pada Sehun.

"Bukan apa – apa, hanya aku punya sesuatu untuk rusa manjaku."

"OH SEHUUN!" teriak Luhan sambil memukuli Sehun.

Dengan sigap Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan berbisik.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Kau itu memang cantik Lu."

"Tapi kan kau tahu kalau aku tak menyukai panggilan cantik. Aku ini _manly_ Hun kau harus ingat itu."

" _Manly_? Apa stiker hello kity di kamarmu sudah kau buang?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa sprei kamarmu telah kau ganti dengan gambar serigala?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Dan apa kamarmu sudah berganti cat selain warna pink?"

"Belum. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Ya, kau bilang _manly_ tapi isi kamarmu bak _princess_."

"Tapi aku suka Hun." kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Tahan Sehun!" batin Sehun._

"Tak usah memasang tampang seperti itu. Ayo, masuk sepertinya ibu sudah menunggu." pinta Sehun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki mansion Oh.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda!"

"Ibu dimana?"

"Ada apa anak nakal?" seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menuju Sehun dan menghadiahi sebuah jitakan selamat datang untuk anak tercintanya.

"Yak, ibu sakit." Protes Sehun.

"Sakit kau bilang, kau kembali tak memberitahu ibumu, tak tahukah kau lusa ibu akan pergi kesana dan sekarang kau berdiri disini. Dasar anak nakal ibu jadi harus membatalkan liburan ini." kata nyonya Oh sambil memukuli Sehun.

"Sudah bibi kasihan Sehun." lerai Luhan.

"Luhan sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak abad ke 20 bu."

"Diam kau anak nakal!"

"Aku disini bersama Sehun."

"Iya bu, dia kemari bersamaku iya kan Lu?" kata Sehun sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Luhan.

"Sudah lama Lulu tak main kemari. Bibi rindu padamu apa kabarmu sayang? " tanya nyonya Oh sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan mematung mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Oh. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, Sehun mulai panik.

"A-aku baik bi. Bagaimana dengan bibi?" tanya Luhan.

"Bibi baik, sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, kau terlihat kurus. Bibi tinggal dulu ya dan kau Sehun ajak Luhan makan! Ibu tak mau melihat Luhan kurus seperti ini ibu berangkat dulu." ancam nyonya Oh sambil meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di dalam mansion tersebut.

"Disini anaknya itu aku atau Luhan sih?" omel Sehun."Iya kan Lu?" lanjut Sehun.

Tak ada respon dari Luhan akhirnya Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan berjongkok sambil menangis dalam diam.

"Hey, Lu. Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Tak bisakah kata – kata ibumu tadi keluar dari mulut orang tuaku Hun? Sekali saja apa sebegitu tak berartinya aku di hadapan mereka?" sahut Luhan sambil menangis.

"Sssstttt... Masih ada aku disampingmu. Jangan pernah khawatir oke." kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkan u?"isak Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ya rusaku, aku berjanji." kata Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Dengan segenap jiwa ku." tambah Sehun dalam hati._

* * *

Setelah kejadian siang itu, sekarang Luhan dan Sehun berada di Apartemen Sehun yang lama tak ia kunjungi.

"Kenapa apartmen ini bersih? Harusnya apartmen ini kotor karena tak ada yang menempati, iya kan Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Siapa bilang? Aku yang menempatinya bahkan beberapa baju dan perlengkapanku disini."

"Kau sendirian disini? Tunggu kau tak mengubah kamarku menjadi seperti kamarmu kan?"

"Sehun kau kan tahu aku tak bisa tidur tanpa selimut Hello Kitty ku dan boneka Baymax serta bambi itu."

Dengan segera ia menaiki lantai 2 dan membuka pintu kamarnya, bahkan sebelum membuka kamar tersebut Sehun sudah disambut Stiker Hello Kitty bertuliskan **"HunHan's Area"** dan betapa kagetnya Sehun kamar _manly_ nya berubah hampir 180 derajat menjadi kamar seorang _princess_.

"Bagaimana bagus bukan?"

"Luhan foto tante Miranda kerr ku kau kemanakan?"

"Oh, foto tante mengenakan gaun malam kurang bahan itu? Sudah aku buang karena aku tak suka Oh Sehun ku melihat hal-hal seperti itu, cukup Jong in yang mesum kau jangan seperti dia." jawab Luhan santai.

"K-kau buang? Itu poster edisi khusus Lu." Jawab Sehun frustasi. Pasalnya poster Miranda Kerr yang dibuang Luhan adalah favoritnya dan merupakan edisi khusus.

"Masih bagus badanku daripada badan tante itu." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yakin? Mana aku lihat?" tanya Sehun dengan memberikan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Tak mau!" tolak Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah membentuk tameng.

"Ayolah! Aku bahkan sudah sering melihat tubuh polosmu, Lu. tak tahukah kau sebenarnya aku sudah merindukanmu dibawahku Lu," Bisik Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu tuan Oh, tapi tidak sekarang. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Bukankah kau yang mengundang mereka?"

"Aku bisa menelpon mereka dan menyuruh mereka kemari besok malam. Bagaimana, sayang?"

"Setidaknya bersihkan badanmu dulu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah nanti aku akan berkeringat lagi?" bisik Sehun.

"Ini masih sore Hun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita bisa bermain sampai larut? Ayolah, Lu. Adik kecilku ini sudah merindukan lubang favoritnya. Tahukah kau sudah lebih berbulan - bulan aku tak menyentuhmu."

"Bukankah baru 3 bulan lalu aku kesana?"

"3 bulan seperti berbulan – bulan untukku, Lu." rengek Sehun.

Kasihan melihat tampang Sehun, ahkirnya Luhan yang terlebih dahulu memulai dengan mendaratkan ciuman panas pada Sehun dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sehun. Hisap, jilat, gigit, itulah yang mereka lakukan hingga Sehun mencari celah agar lidah mereka bisa bermian dan Luhan menerima dengan senang hati. Sehun menuntun Luhan menuju ranjang besar itu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Desahan halus keluar dai mulut Luhan yang menikmati setiap permainan lidah Sehun dalam mulutnya. Bahkan tangan Luhan telah berpindah ke tengkuk Sehun dan meremas halus tiap helai rambut Sehun, melampiaskan hasrat yang telah mencapai puncak akibat perlakuan Sehun pada bibirnya. Suasana kamar makin panas Luhan memukul dada Sehun menandakan ia butuh pasokan udara hingga Sehun dengan berat hati mengakhiri sesi ciuman panas tersebut. Dengan wajah sama – sama merah dan nafas yang tak beraturan mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum.

"Kau menawan Lu. Apa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sehun.

" _I am yours!"_ jawab Luhan.

Dan pada ahirnya **TeBeCe** dulu yaa

* * *

 **Anyeong Yorubuuuun *bibir monyong* Vii balik dengan kisah HunHan again jangan bosen yaaaaa *_*9 {salam banana}**

 **Kali ini Vii bawain story ini penuh kebimbangan *kaga ada yang tanya* semoga suka yaa, kritik dan saran Vii tunggu di kolom Review yaa**

 **Gomawo buat Kak** _ **younlaycious88**_ **nih yang rela ngedit nih story dan buat _kamu_ , iya _kamu_ *plak* gomawo uda cekokin musik klasik tiap hari sampai saya kecanduan dengerin itu aliran dan muncullah story ini. **

**Udah ah pidatonya happy reading ya Gengs, Review Juseyoo ^_^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa ~~~ oke Vii tau ini ngaret** **pake** **banget maapiiin Vii ye** **th** **, abis UTS soalnya jadi belajar dulu biar pinter, jadinya nih story di tahan dulu *kaga ada yang tanya***

 **Buat nebus rasa bersalah Vii ini Story sengaja agak dipanjangin jadi siap – siap bawa kresek ya ato baskom biar pas mau muntah liat wordnya yang panjang ini.**

 **Okelah ga** **k** **banyak alasan lagi suer ^_^v**

So happy reading

And

Enjoy it

ViiYoung

Present

NOBODY PERFECT

"Hun, apa kau baik saja?" panggil Luhan

Oh, sial! Suara Luhan membuat Sehun bangun dari khayalan nistanya terhadap Luhan dan tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak berteman dengan Kai yang selalu meracuni otaknya dengan hal – hal berbau mesum, mengakibatkan ia harus berimajinasi liar hanya karena melihat Luhan berpose seperti itu dan berakibat adik kecilnya sudah mulai tegang.

"Hun-ah, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun

"Oh, aku baik saja Lu, a-aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." sahut Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan didalam kamarnya dengan segala pertanyaan diotaknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya dengan juniornya, Sehun dan Luhan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka dan teman – temannya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tak selang beberapa lama satu persatu telah datang dan membuat apartmen Sehun yang damai menjadi pasar dadakan akibat ulah mereka.

"Jadi kau kembali hanya membawakan aku ini?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat _paperbag_ dari Sehun.

"Iya, sudah untung aku masih membawakanmu oleh – oleh." Sahut Sehun

"Ich, kalau begini aku juga punya satu lusin, tak ku sangka seleramu sangat jelek." cibir Baekhyun

"Dasar anak ini tak berubah sama sekali."

"Oh iya Hun, apa kau benar – benar akan menjadi konduktor kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya begitulah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya aneh saja hun-ah, harusnya kau direkrut oleh pihak Paris seperti senior – senior kita yang dulu, tapi kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Simple saja, aku menolak tawaran itu."

"MWOO?" teriak mereka bertiga karna tanpa Chanyeol dan Kai tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka berempat bisarakan sedari tadi.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot? Tawaran seperti itu kau sia – siakan?!" umpat Baekhyun

" _Take easy man!_ " sahut Sehun

"Aku baru bertemu orang idiot macam kau yang menyianyiakan kesempatan emas itu." sahut Kyungsoo

"Hey, sudahlah mungkin Sehun punya pilihan lain. Jangan menyalahkannya terus." lerai Luhan

"Kau selalu membelanya Lu." kata Baekhyun

Mereka melepas rindu dengan berbincang sambil bercanda gurau hingga tengah malam. Setelah teman-temannya pulang, Luhan memasuki kamar menyusul Sehun dan berbaring di ranjang Sehun.

"Apa kau lelah Lu?"

"Hem, kemarilah tidurlah bersama ku." pinta Luhan

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan dan berbaring disamping pemuda tersebut Sehun mengamati setiap bagian wajah Luhan mulai mata rusa favoritnya yang membelai pipi yang semakin tirus menurutnya dan bibir mungil milik Luhan yang selalu menjadi idamannya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat bibir Luhan seraya bergumam.

' _Kau semakin mempesona Lu, kapan kau sadar akan keberadaanku selain sebagai sahabatmu!'_ gumam Sehun yang ikut memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Luhan.

 _\- Nobody Perfect -_

Sinar matahari mulai menyapa setiap warga Seoul untuk memulai harinya. Meski masih pagi tapi jalanan Seoul sudah mulai ramai dengan kendaraan maupun angkutan umum, tak jauh berbeda dengan 2 orang yang tengah menyusuri jalanan Seoul menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

"Hun-ah." sapa Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran kenapa kau menolak tawaran itu dan kembali kemari?"

"Belum saatnya aku disana berdiri sendiri, bukankah aku pernah bilang suatu saat kita akan berdiri dipanggung yang sama dan menggelar musik kita."

"Kau masih mengingat janji itu?"

"Aku tak akan melupakan semua janjiku Lu."

"Ya, kau benar. Tunggu berarti perlombaan ini akan menjadi penampilan kita bersama?"

"Kenapa kau baru sadar rusa manja!" kata Sehun sambil mecubit pipi Luhan

"Yak!"

"Oh iya, kau tak lupa acara nanti sore kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu, aku sudah menyuruh paman Lee untuk membawa pesananku" jawab Sehun

Mereka mengawali semua seperti 6 bulan lalu berangkat bersama, bergurau bersama, tinggal bersama jangan lupa _morning kiss_ dari Luhan. Semua berjalan seperti semula, seperti sebelum keberangkatan Sehun ke Paris. Jam – jam perkuliahan mereka lewati sesuai jadwal masing – masing hingga pertemuan pertama untuk latihan dimulai.

"Kau lihat Kyung, wajahnya menjijikan sekali penuh dengan operasi. Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk tim inti ini? Aku curiga!" kata Baekhyun

"Iya, aku tak percaya akan hal itu. Kemampuannya pun juga sangat standart. Aku pikir Jimin yang akan masuk, sayangnya ternyata dia. Eh...tapi dimana Luhan?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, dia sedang bersama Sehun."

"Selamat sore semua. Latihan hari ini akan dipimpin oleh konduktor kita, Mr. Oh, dan Seul gi tolong bagikan partiturnya." sapa Mr. Scout yang membuat acara bergosip ala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." sela Sehun yang baru tiba di tempat latihan bersama Luhan.

"Tak apa Mr. Oh, kami juga baru memulai. Silahkan masuk! Latihan hari ini saya serahkan ke anda."

"Terima kasih Mr. Scout." kata Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Selamat sore, kalian pasti tau saya dan partitur itu akan menjadi lagu yang akan kita bawakan untuk perlombaan tersebut. Saya akan memberi waktu 30 menit untuk kalian memahami lagu tersebut." kata Sehun.

"Apa anda bercanda? Partitur sebanyak ini dalam 30 menit!" protes Seulgi

"Lalu kau ingin berapa lama? 1, 2, atau 3 jam? Bahkan ini hanya 6 lembar. 30 menit itu pun sudah sangat lama." sahut Baekhyun

"Dasar amatir!" kata Luhan

"Apa kau bilang namja sialan!" bentak Selugi

"A-M-A-T-I-R!" kata Luhan penuh penekanan. "Apa kau tiba-tiba tuli?" ejek Luhan.

"Kau namja sialan kemari kau!"

"Sudah cukup Luhan, Seulgi, kenapa tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil? Saya tau kamu pemula disini jika kau anggap 30 menit itu tidak cukup,lebih baik sekarang kau mulai memahami tiap partitur tersebut dari pada hanya memprotes sesuatu yang tak penting." kata Sehun

"B-baik." Cicit Seulgi

30 menit berlalu mereka sudah pada posisi masing – masing, dengan ayunan tongkat sang konduktor musik mulai dimainkan. Perpauduan antar Violin, Cello, Bass, Contra Bass, Clarinet, Bass Sax, Tenor Sax, Saxophone, bahkan Piano menyatu harmonis memainkan lagu karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart yang telah di aransement dibeberapa bagian yang mampu membuat musik klasik tersebut mengalun indah di telinga pendengar.

Musik mengalun menyesuaikan tempo serta irama dari sang konduktor dengan durasi hampir 10 menit mereka menyelesaikan lagu tersebut dengan indah.

"Untuk latihan perdana kita, saya kagum dengan permainan kalian, tak salah jika Mr. Scout memilih kalian untuk mewakili XOXO University ini untuk tampil disana, tapi untuk anda nona Seulgi tolong perhatikan pergantian nada saat violin bertemu dengan piano atau pun cello. Ada beberapa bagian yang telat saat anda harus memasukinya, aku harap pertemuan berikutnya kalian bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Maaf saem, bagaimana untuk part solo Violin bukankah di part ke 4 ada bagian solo violin?" Tanya Namjoon

"Kalian bisa mencalonkan 1 nama violin besok kita akan menyeleksi siapa violin yang pantas mewakili kampus ini."

"Siapa saja boleh mencalonkan diri?"

"Ya, ini negara demokrasi, kita akan memilih secara seleksi"

"Seleksi? Mungkin Luhan lagi yang akan terpilih." kata Namjoon dengan suara lemas.

"Pastinya! Bukankah sudah jelas violin kita hanya Luhan." sambung Baekhyun

"Kita akan mengadakan seleksi yang adil, semua violin boleh mencalonkan diri." ucap Sehun final

Setelah perkataan Sehun mereka semua membubarkan diri dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Luhan, Kyungso dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir Lu, sudah jelas kau yang akan terpilih." ucap Baekhyun

"Aku malah tak ingin terpilih Baek, aku lelah." sahut Luhan

"Apa kau serius? Ini bukan seperti Luhanku." sambung Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru."

"Tapi kami berharap kau yang mewakili Universtitas ini, kau taukan ini perlombaan bergengsi untuk tingkat internasional."

"Sudahlah Baek, jika Lulu memang tak menginginkan itu semua kenapa harus dipaksa." Kata Kyungsoo

"Kau semakin dewasa Kyung, apa menjalin hubungan dengan Kai membuatmu makin seperti calon istri idaman." Sahut Sehun yang baru masuk kedalam aula.

"Dasar cadel diam kau" umpat Kyungsoo

"Ayo Lu, kita berangkat sekarang?" ajak Sehun

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik

"Kami mau kencan apa kau mau ikut?" Ceplosnya

 **Duk…** tangan indah sang violin melayang bebas kearah kepala sang konduktor.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" umpat Sehun setelah sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya

"Jangan asal bicara, ayo berangkat." ucap Luhan sambil menggeret Sehun

"Semangat Hun-ah untuk menaklukan rusa liar mu." Teriak Baekhyun

Dengan kesal Luhan menyeret Sehun menuju mobil mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang berada disana. Luhan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dengan mode sebalnya disusul Sehun yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya juga.

"Jangan marah Lu, aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tak marah."

"Hei, jangan berbohong padaku! Lihatlah! Dijidatmu tertulis Luhan sedang marah." goda Sehun

"Mana?" Tanya Luhan dengan polos sambil melihat dikaca spion. "Dasar kau!" sambungnya

"Jangan marah lagi, aku janji akan mentraktirmu bubbletea rasa taro dan strawberry cake di café Yixing hyung. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun

"2 bubbletea jumbo rasa taro dan strawbery cake baru aku akan memaafkan mu!"

"Baiklah 2 buble tea jumbo rasa taro dan strawbery cake hanya untuk rusa manjaku."

"Call! Jja kita berangkat. Dia pasti merindukanmu." Ajak Luhan

Mobil Sehun keluar dari gedung tersebut membelah jalanan Seoul yang sedikit lenggang, melaju secara teratur menjauh dari kota Seoul yang padat menuju daerah pinggiran yang lebih sepi. Luhan membuka kaca mobil tersebut seperti kebiasaanya jika berkunjung kemari. Menikmat hamparan pantai ditemani hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantik Luhan, membuat Sehun selalu tersenyum senang. Mobil Sehun berhenti disebuah halaman gereja, mereka turun dari mobilkemudian mengeluarkan barang yang cukup merepotkan tapisetidaknya barang – barang ini dapat membuat orang lain tersenyum. Mereka melewati beberapa biarawati dan masuk menuju ruang kepala biarawati tersebut.

"Selamat sore" sapa Luhan

"Luhan, kau kah itu?" Tanya suster Youn

"Iya suster ini aku, dan coba tebak siapa yang datang bersama ku?"

"Selamat sore Youn _halmonie_." ucap Sehun

"Sehun? Kau sudah kembali, nak." ucapnya sambil menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka secara bersamaan. "Anak nakal! Hey, berhenti memanggilku _halmonie_.Apa aku terlihat tua? Bahkan umurku hanya terpaut beberapa tahun darimu." sambungnya

"Habis _noona_ sendiri yang memutuskan masuk kemari. Padahal diluar sana banyak wanita seusia noona yang sedang berjuang mengejar karir atau menikah." Ucap Sehun

"Ini panggilan Tuhan, toh aku bahagia dengan pilihan ini." Samhut suster Youn

"Oke cukup ceramahnya _noona_ , ah salah halmonie." Ucap Sehun "Oke _halmonie_ tak semakin tua, tapi semakin sexy." goda Sehun

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Apa Paris membuatmu semakin nakal disana?"

"Disana tidak enak _halmonie_ , lebih indah disini. Bahkan wanita – wanita di Paris tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu."

"Dasar tukang gombal." sahut Luhan

"Tak usah khawatir Lu. Kau masih tetap yang paling cantik dimataku walau ribuan gadis cantik menghampiriku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Apa aku lebih cantik dari tante Miranda Kerr mu?"

"Hem, aku akan jawab iya jika kau menciumku." Tantang Sehun

"T-I-D-A-K M-A-U!" tolak Luhan. "Dan aku tegaskan lagi aku ini manly,cukup menyebutku cantic." kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sudah – sudah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar." Lerai Suster Youn

"Dia yang memulai." kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun

"Oh iya _halmonie_ disana juga tidak enak tidak ada Luhan yang cerewet yang biasa membangunkanku jadi aku sering terlambat." ucap Sehun sambil menutupi Luhan dari Suster Youn

"Yak, kalian mengabaikan ku!" teriak Luhan sambil menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa masih saja seperti ini. Sudahlah Hun, kau selalu menggoda Luhan." kata Suster Youn menghampiri Luhan sambil memeluknya

"Maaf suster, Sehan mengamuk lagi dan ia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dari tadi pagi bahkan ia tak mau keluar untuk sarapan. Kami sudah membujuknya dari tadi tapi ia hanya memanggil Luhan." kata suster Shin "Omo, Luhan kau disini?" sambungnya

"Kenapa tak menggunakan kunci ganda untuk membukanya?" Tanya suster Youn

"Kami telah membuka kamar tersebut tapi setiap kami hendak masuk Sehan melempar barang yang ada didekatnya ke arah kami."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, terima kasih suster Shin." potong Luhan yang melesat meninggalkan ruang suster Youn menemui Sehan

Luhan berlari menuju kamar Sehan yang telah dikerumuni beberapa suster yang membujuknya untuk keluar kamar, Luhan sangat paham keadaan Sehan dengan keterbatasannya dia tak pernah melihat Sehan mengamuk bahkan melempar barang ke arah orang lain dia anak yang baik dan penurut jadi pasti ada penyebab kenapa Sehan menjadi seperti ini.

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sehan baru satu langkah Luhan memasuki kamar tersebut sebuah buku mendarat dikepala Luhan dan menghasilkan luka di pelipis Luhan.

"Pergi kalian semua Sehan hanya ingin Lulu gege disini. Jika kalian berani masuk, aku akan melempar vas ini." Teriak Sehan

"Ini Lulu gege Han-ie, jadi taruh kembali vas itu." ucap Luhan

"Lu ge, benarkah itu kau?" katanya sambil meletaka vas tersebut

"Ya, apa kau sudah lupa pada suaraku?"

"Tak mungkin aku melupakan suaramu, Lu ge. Sehan rindu." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju Luhan

 **Bruk..** Sehan terjatuh setelah menabrak kursi belajar tepat beberapa langkah didepan Luhan.

"Astaga! Sehan, kau tak apa?"

"Lu ge, aku bisa berjalan beberapa langkah tanpa tongkat itu tapi perhitunganku meleset ya?" tanyanya polos

"Jika kau bergeser satu langkah ke kiri dari posisi awalmu kau tak akan menabrak kursi itu." Kata Luhan sambil menuntun Sehan duduk diranjangnya

"Lain kali Sehan akan menghitungnya lagi."

"Mukamu kenapa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, sambil memeriksa wajah Sehan.

"I- ini hanya terjatuh saat bermain bersama Jangmi disekolah tadi. Lu ge kan tau Jangmi selalu usil padaku." sambungnya

"Lu kau tak apa? Astaga kepalamu berdarah." ucap Sehun

"Hanya luka kecil, tak perlu khawatir nanti aku akan mengobatinya."

"Sehun hyung kau sudah kembali." ucap Sehan

"Iya aku baru kembali kemarin jagoan."

"Lu ge, apa luka itu karena Sehan?" katanya sambil meraba wajah Luhan

"Iya karena Sehan marah dan melempar barang, Lu ge terluka." Kata Luhan sambil mendramatisirkan suaranya

"Mian Lu ge." ucapnya sambil menangis

"Hey, jagoan tidak boleh menangis. Aku dengar jagoan ku marah hari ini kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Karena….. Itu karena Sehan rindu dengan Lulu gege." Katanya sambil memeluk Luhan

"Benar hanya itu? Bukankah Sehan bisa meminta suter Youn untuk menelepon Lu ge agar kemari jika Sehan rindu?" selidik Luhan

"Se- Sehan takut jika Lu ge sedang sibuk. Sehan tak ingin mengganggu Lulu gege yang akan pergi jauh untuk bermain violin. Kelak jika dewasa, aku ingin jadi seperti Lu ge. Bermain violin, berdiri menjadi solosist violin di depan para _audiance_ pasti itu membanggakan. Bisakah aku melihat Lu ge berdiri seperti khayalanku tadi?"

"Luhan ge akan berusaha, asal Sehan jangan marah seperti tadi."

"Baik ge."

Luhan dan Sehun sangat tau bahwa Sehan sedang menutupi sesuatu karna mereka paham jika karena alasan itu Sehan tak mungkin mengamuk seperti tadi. Luhan tak ingin memaksa Sehan untuk menceritakan tapi yang pasti ia akan mencari tau apa penyebab Sehan marah seperti tadi.

"Sehun hyung, apa hyung tak membawakan oleh – oleh untuk Sehan?" Tanya nya

"Ya Tuhan aku lupa oleh – oleh itu. Ajak Sehan ke ruang tengah aku akan membaginya disana beserta yang lainnya." ucap Sehun sembari meninggalkan mereka.

Luhan menggandeng Sehan menuju ruang tengah setelah mengobati lukanya dan luka Sehan. Dimana semua telah berkumpul dan berkutat pada hadiah dari Sehun kami melangkah menghampiri Sehun. Luhan memandangi setiap anak di dalam ruangan tersebut tapi ia tak menemukan anak yang ia cari hingga.

"Aku titip Sehan dulu." bisik Luhan

Setelah melihat Sehun mengganguk sebagai balasan dari ucapannya Luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna pink dan ia mencoba memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Luhan oppa." teriak sang gadis kecil memeluk Luhan

"Hai princess apa kabar mu, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku baru mau kesana oppa sudah menghampiri ku." Katanya

"Oh, kau tak perlu kesana karna oppa sudah membawakan hadiah untuk mu, tapi bisakah kau ikut oppa sebentar?" tawarnya

"Boleh"

Luhan menggandeng anak tersebut menuju taman belakang sesampainya disana Luhan pun membukakan kado darinya, sesuai perkiraannya anak tersebut akan senang dan memeluknya, setidaknya cara ini selalu berhasil saat ia aka menanyai sesuatu.

"Jangmi, kau tau tidak jika Sehan tadi mengamuk?"

"Tidak, aku baru pulang dari latian balet. Apa Sehan masih marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Iya marah, tadi di sekolah Bongwoon dan teman – temannya mentertawakan Sehan saat membacakan Surat untuk orang tua masing – masing mereka mengatakan anak buangan seperti kita mana mungkin bisa merasakan kasih sayang keluarga belum sempat Sehan selesai membacanyaSehan sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas dan dia meninggalkan suratnya. Aku tak mengerti apa tulisannya karna Sehan menulis dengan ' _Hufuf Brile'_ " kata Jangmi sambil memberikan surat tersebut

"Jadi seperti itu, terima kasih ya" ucap Luhan yang memasukan surat itu ke sakunya

Mereka kembali keruang tengah untuk berkumpul kembali menikmati suasan sore yang hangat, Luhan memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu diluar Luhan dan Sehun sudah belajar membaca huruf brile sejak dokter memvonis Sehan buta karena kerusakan pada syaraf matanya, walau mata Sehan bisa diobati dengan cara transpantasi mata tapi kondisi Sehan masih belum bisa untuk melakukan operasi tersebut.

Luhan membuka surat itu perlahan iya meraba setiap goresan Sehan pada kertas itu, hatinya miris membaca tiap untaian kata yang Sehan tuang dalam surat itu, ia merasakan bahwa didunia ini setidaknya ada seseorang yang selalu menunggunya pulang, menanti pelukan hangat darinya, menanyakan keaadannya setiap hari dan mengucapkan selamat malam disetiap untaian doanya. Tapi kemarahan yang dirasa Luhan sekarang, anak sebaik itu bisa diperlakukan dengan tak pantas dengan segala kekurangan dalam fisiknya ia pun mengambil ponsel putihnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Carikan anak yang bernama Bongwoon cari seluk beluknya kirim datanya ke email ku." kata Luhan sambil mematikan ponselnya

"Siapa Lu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat ia terlonjak kaget

"Alasan kenapa Sehan menangamuk tadi." Balsanya sambil memasukan surat itu kedalam sakunya.

Waktu berlalu cepat sang matahari telah berganti posisi dengan sang bulan Sehan bahkan sudah tertidur dikamarnya hingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmen mereka. Mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan sisi kota Seoul yang sepi nan indah menuju pusat kota Seoul, disambut dengan hamparan gedung – gedung tinggi, kendaraan berlalu lalang hingga mengantar mereka ke apartmen.

Lelah dengan hari ini Luhan memutuskan langsung beristirahat dikamar dan disusul Sehun yang sejujurnya juga sangat lelah menempuh waktu hampir 2 jam untuk sampai kembali ke apartmennya.

 _\- Nobody Perfect -_

Burung yang berkicau menjadi alarm alami untuk Sehun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ia membuka matanya perlahan dan disambut wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya, ia menikmati moment indah menurutnya inilah kenapa ia senang sekali jika kembali ke Korea karna menurutnya menatap Luhan saat tertidur dalam pelukannya ialah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupnya, merasa ada pergerakan dari Luhan Sehun segera menutup matanya kembali.

Sudah kebiasaan Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih terpejam menikmati setiap lekuk wajah sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi bukan bahkan lebih dari sebatas sayang mulai, dari mata elangnya yang terpejam hidung lancip rahang tegas dan jangan lupakan bibir Sehun yang sangat menggoda bibir yang setiap pagi ia rasakan setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan sesaat sebelum Sehun membuyarkan dari lamunan erotisnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Lu, dengan tatapan memohon mu!"

"Kau sudah bangun, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menatap tiap lekuk wajah ku!" jawab Sehun

"Jika sudah bangun kenapa tak segera membuka matamu?"

"Karna aku ingin apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku."

"Mau melakukan apa, sudahlah ini sudah pagi aku ada kelas pagi." jawabnya sambil turun meninggalkan kamar Sehun

"Mau kemana? Morning kiss ku."

"Kau ini selalu saja, aku bahkan belum menyikat gigi ku."

"Taka pa Lu, bukankah kita sudah biasa seperti ini."

"Baiklah tuan pemaksa." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan morning kiss untuk Sehun

Setelah melakukan ritual morning kiss ala HunHan mereka bersiap – siap menuju kampus. Keadaan kampus sepi karena semua orang berbondong – bondong menuju main hall, ya berita tentang pemilihan soloist violin itu telah tersebar luas walau Mr. Scout awalnya tidak setuju akan hal ini tapi pada ahkirnya Sehun mampu meyakinkan atas tindakannya. Ruangan yang dapat menampung 1000 orang penuh sesak dengan para mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan hingga membuat tempat audisi ini berpindah di halaman belakang yang dapat menampung hampir semua mahasiswa dalam satu universitas.

Dan disinilahaudisi diadakan dengan sebuah podium kecil dan 3 meja juri dihadapannya. Semua berkumpul memenuhi halaman tersebut hingga satu persatu peserta menampilkan permainan terbaiknya, tiba saatnya Luhan menjadi penampilan penutup.

Luhan memulai melantunkan tiap nada dan irama dengan indah. Setiap gesekan seakan menyampaikan emosi yang terikat dalam lagu tersebut mencoba menyampaikan setiap emosi dalam lagu dengan gesekan seirama membuat setiap telinga yang mendengar permainan Luhan hanyut akan lagu tersebut. Tempo permainan semakin halus dan menandakan ahkir dari lagu tersebut Luhan turun dari podium dan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Permainan mu selalu mengagumkan." Puji Baekhyun

"Ada sebuah pesan mendalam dari tiap gesekan tadi, aku bisa merasakan emosi yang besar yang ingin kau sampaikan saat kau tampil." Sambung Kyungsoo

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian, aku ingin ke atas jika hasilnya keluar kabari aku." Balas Luhan

Dengan berakhirnya penampilan Luhan berakhir sudah acara tersebut para Juri yang terdiri dari Mr. Scout, Sehun dan beberapa pengajar di XOXO Univesitas itu pun kembali keruangan mereka dan mendiskusikan siapa yang terpilih. 30 detik menjadi 1 menit 30 menit menjadi 1 jam kira – kira itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan siapa yang akan menjadi soloist violin perwakilan universitas ini hingga sebuah nama keluar dari layar televisi di setiap jurusan.

 _\- Nobody Perfect -_

"Sudah kuduga kau tak akan mengecewakan kami." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah makan

"Tak sia – sia aku mengeluarkan uang demi menyekolahkan mu hingga seperti gegemu yang tak tau diri itu" sambung sang suami dan langsung melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan angkuh satu sama lain

Ingin Luhan berteriak saat kedua orang tuanya menghina anak kandungnya sendiri yang tak lain kakak pertama Luhan. Jika mereka sadar apa yang membuat sang kakak memberontak ialah sikap mereka yang memperlakukan anak – anaknya seperti ini. Dan kira – kira itulah reaksi 2 orang tuanya saat Luhan memberitahukan bahwa ia terpilih menjadi perwakilan soloist violin dari XOXO universitas. Tak ada ucapan selamat yang keluar dari mulut mereka Luhan sudah tahu akan begini respon kedua orangtuanya jika mendengar berita ini, kecewa itu yang selalu dirasakan Luhan hingga ia memutuskan pergi menenangkan diri. Mobil Lamborghini tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata dan tiba disebuah club elit yang selalu ia datangi jika merasa penat dengan keluarganya.

"Parkirkan mobil itu." Ucapnya sambil melempar kunci pada valey parking

Ia masuk dan duduk di bar wajahnya sudah tak asing disini karna hampir setiap minggu Luhan selalu kemari.

"Hai Lu, sudah hampir 2 minggu tak kemari kemana saja?" Tanya sang bartender

"Aku sedang sibuk hyung"

"Bagaimana kabar hati mu apa masih merindukan pangeran yang sedang berada di Paris?"

"Dia sudah kembali dan kami sudah tinggal bersama lagi di apartmentnya."

"Wah kemajuan, kapan kau mau jujur dengan perasaan mu sendiri?" Tanya nya

"Kau tau hyung aku masih ragu menjalin sebuah hubungan jika pada akhirnya seperti kedua manusia itu"

"Take easy man, kau bahkan belum tau perasaanya pada mu mungkin dewi fortuna sedang memihak mu kali ini, semua bisa terjadi Lu."

"Aku anggap sebagai nasihat hyung"

Luhan terus memikirkan perkataan kawannya tersebut seakan menjadi mantra yang tertanam dalam pikirannya. Music menggema di gendang telinga Luhan entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia teguk hingga kesadarannya mulai menurun, masih asik dengan keadaanya ponsel pintarnya pun berdering dan menampilkan nama Sehun disana.

"Yeoboseo, apa aku tidak mendengar mu." Ucap Luhan asal

"Kesini, silahkan saja kita berpesta malam ini." Sambungnya

"Dia berada di X1 club kemarilah dan jemput rusa ini, kelihatannnya dia semakin mabuk" sahut sang bartender yang member tahu posisi Luhan

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi Luhan dan berhasil menemukan posisi rusa manjanya secepat kilat Sehun menjemput Luhan dan membawanya ke apartment pribadinya, disinilah mereka di kamar apartmen mereka dengan keadaan Luhan yang cukup mabuk. Luhan yang tengah dibopong Sehun tiba – tiba berdiri menghadap sehun hal ini yang Sehun benci jika Luhan mabuk tanpa nya ia akan mencium sembarang orang jika ia mabuk seperti sekarang tiba – tiba ia mencium sehun dengan ganas. Dengan senang hati menikmati sesi ciuman tersebut hingga Sehun menuntun Luhan menuju ranjang beasr miliknya tanpa melepas tautan mereka, Sehun mendominasi permainan ini hingga suasana kamar semakin panas. Sehun terbakar nafsu hingga dia seakan tak menyadari apa tindakanya ini benar, apa respon Luhan saat ia sudah sadar. Lalu iamelepas tautannya berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Ini salah Lu."

Luhan menarik tangah Sehun dan menatapnya. "Tak ada yang salah disini, karna sesungguhnya jika ada yang bersalah harusnya aku yang disalahkan karna aku sejak lama telah mencintai sahabat ku sendiri." ucap Luhan

Seperti mendapat Jackpot ternyata selama ini cinta Sehun tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan tak ada kata yang dapat mengekspersikan kebahagian Sehun sekarang hanya ciuman ini yang dapat mengartikan segala pernyataan Luhan, cukup lama tautan itu hingga membuat Sehun junior sudah berdiri tegak dibalik celana sang empunya.

Tak tunggu waktu lama Sehun segera melucuti pakaian Luhan menikmati pahatan sempurna didepannya, ini kali pertama Sehun melihat tubuh polos Luhan, ia menikmati bibir Luhan lagi mencoba merangsang Luhan dengan permainan lidahnya dan disambut antusias oleh Luhan, ciuman itu pun turun keleher jenjang Luhan dan menciptakan tanda kepemilikan Sehun untuk Luhan puas dengan leher tersebut kini ia beralih pada nipple Luhan. Sedot, jilat hisap itulah yang dilakukan Sehun dan membuat Luhan merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

 _\- Nobody Perfect -_

"Sshh..sshaaahh terus di.. ouch.."

"Disini kah Luh.."

"Yaah..ouh penis mu memang hebat Hun-ah." sahut Luhan dengan nafas tak beraturan

Yah mereka telah menyatukan diri dengan Sehun masuk kedalam Luhan dengan memaju mundurkan pinggangnya membuat dirinya semakin menyatu dengan Luhan dengan hentakan itu membuat tubuh Luhan mau tak mau mengikuti permainan Sehun, ranjang berderit keras menandakan betapa panas dan bergairahnya permainan mereka entah sudah berapa kali Luhan merasakan organismenya tapi Sehun masih belum sama sekali menunjukan akan klimaksnya. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringat dan membuat mereka semakin menggairahkan satu sama lain entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya sesi bercinta ini yang membuat Luhan sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk meladeni stamina Sehun.

"Ku..aaauu curang aku bahkan telaaaah berkali – kali keluar, ka..uuch bahkan belum klimaks sama sekali." Kata Luhan dengan segala hentakan dari Sehun

"Ssshh.. karna aku menikmatinya Lu." sahut Sehun yang masih terus menggenjot Luhan

"Hun-ah aku keluar ."

"Bersama Lu…"

Teriakan puas dari mereka menggema di dalam kamar itu dan menandakan berakhirnya sesi bercinta mereka. Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil menatapnya.

"Kau akan menyesal esok hari Lu." Bisiknya

"Aku telah mengambil keputusan dan aku harap ini penyesalan yang indah." Balasnya sambil terlelap

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan dan ikut terlelap bersama Luhan karna sejujurnya ia juga lelah dengan kegiatan mereka, hingga menanti sang mentari menyapa mereka esok hari.

Baru 3 jam mereka memejamkan mata ponsel pintar itu berdering cukup keras dan membuat dua insan yang tengah berpelukan terusik.

"Hun-ah, angkat ponsel mu berisik." Kata Luhan dengan suara seraknya

"Halo."

"….."

"Aku masih di apartment bahkan aku baru bangun kenapa kau menelfon ku pagi – pagi!" omel Sehun

"…."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" jawabnya sambil mematikan ponselnya

Dan itu semua membuat _**Tebece**_ duluu yaaaah….

* * *

 **For FAQ:**

 **Nih buat yang ngeriview kaga pake akun ye, tenang yang pake akun uda di bales semua kan? Kalo ada yang kelewat bisa protes lewat PM yaa ^-^**

 **Nona bling :**

 **Gomawoo ya uda review. Luhan cenggengnya pas sama Sehun ajah kok, iya dong kan Mr. Scoutnya juga ga mau reputasinya hancur kalo negelepas Luhan. Duh buat enaena di chapter kemarin uda dijelasin di awal story chapter ini ya.**

 **Ludeer :**

 **Gomawo uda review. Sejauh apa nih? *pasang wajah watados* betewe baru resmi tuh diatas. Iya Luhan mah parno ah orang nya untung bukan tarno ya *plak*. Tenang ajah Sehun kan Supermannya Luhan jadi dia bakalan ada sampe ending kok.**

 **Cho ri rin :**

 **Gomawoo buat reviewnya ngakak loh bacanya. Sebenernya pengen bikin gituh tapi kasian Sehun tapi uda dijelasin kan diatas mereka friends with benefit ato enggak ? ^-^**

 **Holaaaa ~ ~ ~**

 **Jangan timpuk Vii pake kacang ya pake duit aja kaga apa Vii iklas ko :p. Bagaimana encehnya kurang hot ya (kalo mau makin panas bacanya diatas kompor) *plaak* maklum lagi belajar nih nulis encehnya**

 **Jadi butuh kritik dan saran neeeh buat encehnya biar makin hot kaya cuaca di kota Vii yang lagi demam *abaikan* sekali lagi** **Gomawo buat Kak** _ **younlaycious88**_ **nih yang rela ngedit nih story** **lagii *duh makin cinta deh***

 **Udah ah pidatonya happy reading ya Gengs Juseyoo ^_^v**


	3. Chapter 3

Baca Rule dibawah ntar yaa ~~

So happy reading

00

And

00

Enjoy it

00

ViiYoung

00

Present

00

NOBODY PERFECT

00

Chapter 3

00

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan bergegas kekamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terlelap. Setelah ia mandi ia menatap Luhan yang masih terpejam ia keluar secara perlahan menuju dapur dan membuatkan sarapan dan beberapa minuman yang dapat mengurangi hangovernya jika ia bangun. Setelah siap semua ia membuat beberapa note yang ia taruh di beberapa tempat hingga ponsel pintarnya berunyi kembali menandakan sebuah pesan singkat untuknya, setelah membacanya ia melihat Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sambil berbisik.

"Selamat pagi Lu." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang masih betah berada di alam mimpinya sekarang.

* * *

"Hoeek" suara dari bilik kamar mandi tersebut

Selang 30 menit Sehun meninggalkan apartmen mereka, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya dengan keadaan tanpa busana. Pahit hanya itu yang Luhan rasakan ditambah nyeri pada holenya, ia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya Luhan pun melihat note dengan warna favoritnya berbentuk hati menempel indah di cermin tersebut dan membacanya.

"Selamat pagi Lu, aku tau kau baru selesai membasuh wajahmu setelah hangover tadi, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk mu jadi makanlah." Isi note pertama.

Luhan membacanya sambil tersenyum mengingat betapa anehnya Sehun bersikap manis seperti ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan menemukan note lagi di kran bath tubnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan langsung mandi karna aku yakin badan mu pasti lengket semua setelah acara kita tadi malam. Oh ayolah Lu kenapa muka mu memerah seperti itu apa kau mengingat setiap sentuhan ku padamu?" isi note kedua tersebut yang berhasil membuat wajah Luhan seperti udang rebus akibat membaca note itu.

Setelah merapikan dan menuju meja riasnya dan kembali menemukan note berbentuk sama seperti 2 note tadi.

"Aroma yang sama strawbery bercampur mint yang segar dan itu sangat cocok untuk mu" isi note ketiga dari Sehun

"Dasar bodoh, apa dia mulai gila setelah pulang dari Paris." Ucap Luhan sambil merapikan rambutnya dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Terlihat ada sebuah tudung saji berada diatas meja makan tak lupa dengan note yang sama untuk Luhan.

"Makanlah aku telah membuatkan bubur ini semoga bisa mengurangi hangovermu, maaf tak membangunkan mu tapi aku harus segera pergi karna ada urusan mendadak kita bertemu saat makan siang temui aku di atas seperti biasa." isi note ke empat tak ada kata – kata yang romantic yang membuat Luhan tersipu seperti 3 note sebelumnya hingga ia membuka tudung tersebut.

Ia mulai mengaduk dan memakan bubur tersebut yang menurutnya rasanya tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran manusia es seperti Sehun hingga ia melirik sebuah gelas disamping bubur itu dengan note yang sama.

"Apa buburnya kurang enak, itu bubur yang berhasil setelah 3 kali percobaan dan jangan lupa minumlah teh ini setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa mual dan pusing mu. Selamat makan Lu" isi note ke lima

"Dia bodoh atau apa, ya bubur ini seperti racun jika kau tau." ucapnya sambil menatap note dari Sehun dan melanjutkan memakan bubur itu.

Setidaknya bubur dan teh itu membantu meringakan hangover akibat minuman kemarin, meletakan mangkuk dan gelas kedalam wastafel, waktu telah menunjukan 8 pagi sudah waktunya ia berangkat jika tidak kedua sahabatnya akan mengomel dan berakhir dengan Luhan mentraktir makan siang mereka.

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat kembali note berbentuk hati itu lagi.

"Apa kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu? Jika hendak pergi hati – hati dijalan."

"Apa dia mulai gila? Oh sudah jam segini." Gumamnya setelah melirik arloji ditangannya. Ia segera memasuki mobilnya membela jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan rata – rata.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lorong jurusan dan disambut dengan tatapan sinis dari beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

"Pantas dia terpilih menjadi soloist itu, bukankah ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan konduktor itu."

"Audisi itu tak adil, bukankah dia memang anak kesayangan disini dasar penjilat"

Luhan bukanlah orang tuli yang tak mampu mendengar percakapan mereka sepanjang lorong hanya saja ia terlalu lelah meladeni mulut penggosip hingga sebuah hinaan yang membuat Luhan naik pitam.

"Dia pasti telah menjual dirinya pada konduktor serta dosen penting yang menjadi juri kemarin hingga dia terpilih."

"Apa orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan tata krama dalam hal ini."

"Tutup mulut laknat mu" bentaknya "Apa kau buta? sudah berapa banyak prestasi dan piala yang aku sumbangkan untuk universitas ini. Aku terpilih karna bakat ku, jangan munafik kalian bahkan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk penampilan ku dan sekarang kalian bilang aku menjual diri ku untuk menjadi soloist ini. Otak kalian ditaruh dimana? apa kalian baru di Korea hingga tak tau siapa Xi Luhan sang violin muda pertama yang memenangkan mendali emas di kejuaran tahun lalu." Ucapnya dengan menatap mereka

Hening, tak ada yang dapat menyangkal setiap pembelaan Luhan karna semua itu benar adanya dimana Luhan yang selalu mengharumkan nama universitas ditingkat nasional bahkan internasional. Sudah lebih dari 10 ajang perlombaan yang ia menangkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 tahun bukankah prestasi yang sangat membanggakan.

"Dan 1 lagi, orangtua ku selalu mengajarkan manner yang terbaik untuk anak – anaknya bahkan aku yakin kalian tidak pernah bisa dapatkan itu dari orangtua kalian." Ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung ditempat masing – masing

Ingin rasanya mencabik – cabik mulut mereka yang dengan seenaknya menghina sang Luhan mereka pikir mereka siapa dapat menghina Luhan bahkan dari segi materi mereka bukan tandingan untuk keluarga Xi sang konglomerat yang merajai dunia perdagangan di Korea bahkan di China. Ia masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya horror.

"Bukankah kau harus sudah disini 5 menit lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ada sedikit hama yang perlu diberi pelajaran." Jawabnya

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkan hama – hama itu, kita membutuhkan mu 5 menit lalu kau tau kan partitur ini harus segera diserahkan saat tua Bangka itu masuk." Sela Baekhyun

"aku hanya terlambat 5 menit jika tua Bangka itu masuk aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkannya."

"Aku yang punya tanggung jawab akan tugas ini bisa tidak sedikit menghargai ku sebagai ketua dikelompok ini." Bentaknya

"Kenapa kau membentak ku?"

"Sudah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, baiklah Luhan segera bereskan bab mu dan kau ada apa dengan mu kenapa kau emosi seperti ini biasanya kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Luhan terlambat lebih dari 5 menit kenapa hari ini kau begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Begini apanya aku hanya ingin mendisiplinkan kita, aku tau dia berbakat dan berprestasi tapi kita juga perlu displin dalam hal waktu."

"Ini bagian ku sudah hanya 2 lembar saja tak perlu marah – marah. Aku pergi!" ucap Luhan

"Lu, kau mau kemana hari ini kau ada kelas." Teriak Kyungsoo

"Lihat lah bukankah dia sangat arogan dan semena – mena."

"Haruskah kau berkata seperti itu, kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama Baek ini bukanlah kali pertama kau melihat Luhan dengan tingkah angkuhnya bahkan kalian berdua juga memiliki sifat yang sama, ada apa dengan mu Baek kau aneh?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku baik, cepat duduk tua Bangka itu telah masuk." Jawabnya sambil menghiraukan tatapan Kyungsoo

Luhan menenangkan diri dengan duduk diatap sambil memandang lurus kedepan menghiraukan ponsel putihnya hancur dihadapannya, sudah mampir 6 jam ia berada diatap gedung seni itu berbeda dengan 6 jam lalu saat Luhan baru tiba dengan emosi yang meluap ia menendang hingga memukul semua yang ada dihadapannya tak menghiraukan sakit pada tanganya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah tersebut karna hatinya lebih sakit semua orang membuat mood sang violin kacau. Masih termenung menatap lurus kedepan hingga sebuah tangan hangat Sehun memegang pundaknya dan membuyarkan segala pikiran yang melayang diotak kecilnya.

"Apa kau sudah dari tadi disini?" Luhan hanya mengganguk sebagai jawabannya "Aku dengar kau membolos di pelajaran sejarah musik opera kenapa?" Luhan hanya menggangkat bahunya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya "Apa susuatu menggangu pikiran mu?" dan sekali lagi Luhan hanya menggangguk untuk jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan Sehun padanya.

Tanpa basa – basi Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menatap horror tangan Luhan yang terluka

"Sudah berapa lama luka ini kau biarkan, kau violin tangan ini senjata untuk melawan mereka jika ini terluka bagaimana kau buktikan bahwa kau hebat." Omel Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kotak p3k miliknya.

"Aku lelah." Balasnya

"Maaf aku terlambat, jika kau lelah maka istirahatlah kenapa kau meluaki dirimu sendiri!" balasnya tangisan Luhan pecah saat Sehun mengobati tangannya "Apa sakit?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menggangguk dengan airmata yang terus keluar membasahi pipinya. Sehun tau Luhan menangis bukan karna luka ditangan ini tapi karna hal lain yang membuatnya bertindak bodoh seperti ini setelah perban membalut tangannya ia mengajak untuk pergi dari atap. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartment karna ia tahu tak mungkin ia mengadakan latihan jika sang violin tangannya terluka seperti ini. Mereka berjalan menuju apartment itu hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku akan keluar membeli makan, kau istirahatlah." Kata Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan Luhan

Mood Luhan benar – benar seperti _roller coaster_ baru tadi pagi ia merasa bahagia akan sikap Sehun dan tiba – tiba dirusak oleh hama tak tau diri bahkan sahabatnya Baekhyun yang berubah dan merusak moodnya dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Hingga Luhan memilih memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

\- _Nobody perfect -_

Hari terus berlalu luka pada tangan Luhan pun telah sembuh, hari dimana Sehun beserta tim akan terbang ke London pun telah tiba dan disini mereka mempersiapkan penampilannya untuk memberikan pertunjukan terbaik mereka malam ini. Kurang dari 1 menit lagi tim ini akan unjuk kebolehan mereka suara master of ceremony telah memanggil nomor peserta mereka dengan penuh keyakinan mereka melangkan menuju panggung bersiap diposisi mereka. Konduktor pun dengan gagah berdiri di posisinya alunan tongkat sang konduktor menandakan dimulainya penampilan mereka dengan membawakan lagu karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mengalun harmonis ditelinga kami semua berjalan sesuai alur bahkan penampilan solois mengalun tegas membuat siapapun yang mendengar merasakan emosi serta irama yang menenangkan, ketukan semakin rendah dan menandakan music telah usai tepuk tangan audience menggema seluruh ruangan bahkan beberapa memberikan standing applause untuk penampilan mereka.

Mereka semua turun dari panggung sesuai instruksi panitia pengumuman akan di berikan besok siang menandakan mereka harus kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat.

"Kalian semua hebat, kalian boleh menikmati malam bebas di London tapi ingat besok jam 10 kalian sudah harus siap dan aku tak mau mendengar ada komplain dari ulah kalian malam ini." Ucap Sehun

"Yes, sir." Jawab mereka kompak

"Lu, mau menikmati London malam ini bersama kami?" ajak Kyung soo

"Tidak bisa malam ini Luhan milik ku!" sela Sehun sambil menarik Luhan

"Sudahlah Kyung, ayo" ajak Baekhyun

"Andai Kai ada disini aku tak akan kesepian."

"Hei kau kira aku tak ada!" bentak Baekhyun

"Tapi sensasi menikmati London dengan kekasih jauh lebih sempurna dibanding dengan mu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyuh yang masih mencerna perkataanya

"Yak. Apa katamu dasar burung hantu kembali kau." Sahut Baekhyun

Sehun terus menarik Luhan menuju kamar mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka, yang ada dibenak Sehun hanyalah bagaimana untuk segera sampai di kamar mereka. Mereka memasuki kamar dan segera menggunci kamar tersebut.

"Kau salah besar rusa manja telah menggoda serigala ini." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan

"Siapa yang menggoda tuan Serigala, bukankah ini kado yang aku janjikan saat kita tiba disini apa kau tak ingat?" balasanya

 _Flashback_

 _Luhan Pov_

 _Hamparan salju menutupi jalanan kota London cuaca dingin menyambut kami. Dengan bermodalkan Bus dari panitia mengantarkan kami pada gedung yang akan menjadi tempat kami menunjukan kemapuan kami. Semua menikmati setiap inci hall begitu kental akan konsep clasik bahkan dalam setiap detail interior nya saat semua keluar dari hall aku mendekati Sehun yang berdiri menatap kursi kosong itu._

" _Kenapa kau terlihat tegang bukankah kau pernah berada diposisi seperti ini?"_

" _Jelas aku gugup karna ini akan menjadi panggung kita" ucapnya menatap ku "Dan aku akan membuat semua yang melihat kita memberikan tepuk tangan nya untuk kita."_

 _Aku terkekeh dengan ucapanya "Tuan Oh kenapa kau begitu percaya diri sekali, jika begitu ayo kita buktikan." Sambung ku_

" _Ya, aku akan membuktikan omongan ku padamu." Dengan mantap ia menatap ku dan menggenggam tangan ku "Aku berjanji untuk mu rusa manja."_

" _Jangan membuat janji yang belum bisa kau tepati, tapi jika itu terjadi aku akan memberi hadiah untuk mu" bisikku_

" _Ku pegang janji mu Lu." Jawabnya sambil menarik ku dan memberikan ciuman panas diatas panggung tersebut. Kami semakin memperdalam ciuman ini jika saja suara Kyungsoo tak menggangu bisa dipastikan kami akan berahir di kamar mandi atau ruangan kosong dalam gedung ini._

 _Flash back end_

"Baiklah mana hadiah ku, bukankah aku sudah menepati janji ku?" tagih Sehun

"I'm yours tonight." Bisiknya

Mereka menikmati malam di London dengan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan posisi Luhan berada dibawah Sehun mereka menikmati setiap moment itu, Luhan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun mulai kecupan ringan pada mata, pipi bahkan berakhir dengan ciuman panas dari Sehun. Turun menuju leher jenjang Luhan, memberi setiap tanda cintanya untuk Luhan bahkan Sehun tak perduli jika ia membuatnya di daerah yang dapat dilihat orang yang ia pikirkan hanya Luhan menjadi miliknya, semangat Sehun semakin bertambah saat ia mendengar Luhan mendesah namanya seperti alunan melody yang ia mainkan terasa indah ditelinga Sehun.

Puas dengan area tersebut ia turun menuju nipple Luhan yang menggoda, ia lahap dengan rakusnya seperti bayi yang kehausan membuat sang empunya merasakan nikmat diatas awan Luhan tak dapat melukiskan dengan kata – kata apa yang ia rasakan nafsunya sudah diubun – ubun juniornya mulai menegang saat Sehun dengan jahil mengecupi telinga dan menggesekan areanya dengan milik Sehun.

"Ja..nggaahn mengo..dah kuuh" kata Luhan dengan susah payah seakan tuli dengan perkataan Luhan hingga tangan kekarnya menyentuh Luhan menggenggam junior imut itu.

"Kenapa ini imut sekali hem." Katanya sambil melirik Luhan

"Jangaaa...n permainkhan ."

"Aku ingin mendengar dirty talk mu rusa manja."

"cepat kulum hunie, atau kau tak dapat jatah mu setelah kembali ke seoul." Jawabnya dengan tatapan tersiksa karna nafsu diubun - ubun

"Hei ancaman mu tak seru kau tau." Tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun mengulum junior Luhan dan membuat sang empunya mendesah hebat dan menggema memenuhi kamar ini, semakin cepat Sehun mengulum membuat Luhan akhirnya sampai pada orgasmenya dan menyemburkan semua cairannya kedalam mulut Sehun, segera Sehun beranjak menaiki Luhan dan membagi cairan tersebut dengan ciuman panas mereka.

"Sudah cukup, bersiaplah Lu karna Sehun kecil telah rindu rumah idamannya." Katanya sambil mengurut batangnya dan memposisikan pada hole dan tanpa aba – aba ia memasukan dan membuat Luhan menjerit keras. Luhan merasa tubuhnya terbelah kembali walau semenjak pengakuan cinta Sehun dan bereakhir bercinta dengan keadaan mabuk mereka telah sering berhubungan badan tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa seakan terbelah setiap Sehun memasukinya. Ia cengkram sprei putih tak berdosa menyalurkan rasa sakit dan yang semakin lama berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Luhan terus mendesahkan nama Sehun tanpa bosan setiap Sehun berhasil menumbuk bagian terdalam Luhan membuat Sehun semakin giat menggerakan pinggulnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu tanpa lelah Sehun menyentuh Luhan hingga ia sampai dan menumpahkan seluruh sprema di lubang Luhan entah sudah sprema ke brapa yang ia keluar kan di lubang Luhan hingga merembes keluar. Dengan nafas tak beraturan setelah mencapai puncaknya ia memandang Luhan yang merona merah.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Ucapnnya sambil menarik Selimutnya

"Untuk apa ditutupi aku sudah berkali – kali melihatnya kenapa masih malu hem?" tanya nya sambil berbaring memeluk Luhan dari belakang "Kau tau Lu, kau selalu hebat tak permainan violin mu bahkan permainan mu diranjang kapan – kapan kita hatus mencoba dogy style atau posisi 69 bagaimana?" Bisiknya

"Oh Sehun tutup mulutmu aku lelah." Balasnya sambil menutup telinganya dan dibalas dengan bisikan Sehun yang semakin menjadi – jadi untuk menggoda Luhan dan berahkir dengan bercinta lagi sampai pagi.

Matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya meyeruak masuk kedalam kamar mereka seperti tak terusik dengan kehadiran sang matahari mereka makin erat memeluk satu sama lain hingga ketukan pintu disertai teriakan Kyungsoo membuat mereka mau tak mau bangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

"Hun-ah buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini." Teriak Kyungsoo

"Ini buka dengan kunci ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan master card

"Master card, dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo "Jangan bilang kauu." Lanjutnya penuh selidik

"Aku hanya merayunya dan dia mau menyerahkan itu pada ku, yang terpenting segera buka pintu ini dan seret mereka ini sudah setengah 10 aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya." Omel Baekhyun

"Oke kalau begitu."

Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapa mereka dan membukanya.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali, ini masih pagi. Masuklah." Omel Sehun

 **Pletaak** tangan indah dari sang pianis pun mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala sang konduktor.

"Pagi kau bilang, apa jam dikamar ini rusak ini bahkan sudah jam setengah 10 kau bilang pagi. Bukankah kita harus berkumpul di ballroom kemarin untuk mengetahui hasilnya." Omel Kyungsoo

"Yak, kenapa kalian ini hobi memukul kepala ku? Apa Kai selalu kau pukul seperti ini?"

"Cerewet sekali kau ini."

"Tapi benarkah sudah jam setengah 10? aku bahkan baru tidur 3 jam kenapa jam disini terasa cepat?" Omelnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngilu akibat ulah Kyungsoo.

"Itu karna kau terlalu bersemangat untuk menggagahi Luhan hingga lupa waktu." Sahut Baekhyun

"A-apa yang kau maksud?" elak Sehun

"Jangan berbohong ini semua bukti otentik lihatlah Kyung, baju berserakan keadaan ranjang yang berantakan dan iuuh bau sperma kalian menyeruak di kamar ini."

"Setidaknya kau tak mempergoki kami sedang bercinta kan, tak seperti kau berada dibawah Chanyeol sambil mendesah, bukan begitu Kyung?" sahut Luhan yang baru keluaar dari kamar mandi

"Yak, rusa China itu tak akan kalian lihat jika kau tak jahil memasuki apartmen orang tanpa memencet bel." Bentak Baekhyun

"Setidaknya aku menang satu langkah dari mu."

"Tidak bisa begitu kau curang kalau.."

"Diam, mana yang cocok warna biru atau coklat?" potong Luhan

"Coklat." tunjuk Baekhyun

"Baiklah aku akan menggunakan warna biru ini."

"Yak rusa china kau begitu menyebalkan." Omel Baekhyun

Disisi lain Kyungsoo dan Sehun senang memperhatikan tingkah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kekanakan saling mencela satu sama lain, selalu membandingkan hal – hal tak penting dan berakhir saling ppukul bantal dan diakhri dengan tawa dan pelukan.

"Mereka telah kembali." Gumam Sehun

"Yah, mereka telah kembali kesalapahaman ini sudah berakhir." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Memangnya kapan mereka berdamai?" tanya Sehun

"30 menit sebelum mereka naik diatas panggung kemarin."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun

"Jika aku ceritakan sekarang yang ada kita bisa sampai di sana siang nanti dan cepat mandi karna sekarang sudah." Kata Kyungsoo yang terkejut melihat pukul berapa "SUDAH JAM 10 CEPAT MANDI OH SEHUUN." Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menendang Sehun dan membuat 2 mahluk yang tengah perang bantal terhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Selamat Hun-ah kau baru mendapat aungan khas dari si burung hantu." Ucap Baekhyun

"BYUN BAEK HYUN DIAM KAU, DAN KAU XI LUHAN CEPAT PAKAI PAKAIAN MU ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERET MU DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI ITU."

Teriakan Kyungsoo sukses membuat mereka berdua takut dan segera berbenah jika tidak bisa dipastikan tamat riwayat mereka.

 _\- Nobody Perfect -_

 _Flashback_

 _Kyungsoo pov_

 _Semua orang yang berada di tim ini merasa gugup seakan mereka berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa, sebagian sibuk mengahfal setiap kertas putih berisikan note – note balok beberapa yang lain mendengarkan alulan musik lewat ponsel mereka sisanya mondar mandir untuk melapiaskan kegugupannya, hanya 2 orang yang biasanya mencibir keadaan ini seakan hilang. Aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan disini awalnya aku berfikir Luhan bersama Sehun tapi saat aku melihat sosok Sehun sedang berbicara dengan orang asing pikiran ku kacau mengingat hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak baik beberapa minggu ini semua bertambah kacau saat aku bertanya pada Namjoon dan dia bilang mereka berada ditaman. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari menghampiri mereka, aku menghentikan langkahku memberi mereka ruang untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka walau terdengar samar tapi aku maasu bisa mendengar semua percakapan mereka._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Kau berubah Baek, ada apa dengan mu? Apa aku mebuat kesalahan terhadap mu?"_

" _Pikirkan sendiri!"_

" _Aku sudah memikiran semua, aku rasa aku tak membuat kesalahan dan kenapa kau tiba – tiba berubah seperti ini?"_

" _Jika kesalahan mu ditulis mungkin akan sebanyak karya Mozart." Ucapnya "Tapi apa kau mulai kesepian nona violin, apa kau membutuhkan bantuan. Ku rasa itu tidak mungkin bukankah sang sempurna Xi Luhan selalu bisa dengan segala H-A-L." Ucapnya dengan nada penekanan_

" _Apa yang kau maksud mu jangan berbelit – belit."_

" _Kau sang sempurna Luhan aku lelah menjadi bayangan mu." Bentak Baekhyun_

" _Siapa yang menjadikan mu bayangan jangan konyol."_

" _Aku konyol, kau yang terlalu egois kau selalu menempatkan dirimu di nomor satu aku dan Kyungsoo hanyalah bayangan mu."_

" _Jika kalian hanya bayangan, kenapa aku repot – repot membantu kalian jika kalian terlibat masalah, kenapa aku harus menolong keluarga kalian saat mereka mulai terpuruk, kenapa aku selalu membagi segala perasaan ku pada kalian sedih atau senang kalian selalu yang terlintas dibenar ku, karna kalian sahabat ku, tidak kalian bahkan lebih dari keluarga ku sendiri jadi jangan pernah berpikir seperti iu Baek." Kata Luhan_

" _Lalu bisakah kau ijinkan kami untuk tak berdiri dibelakang mu?" ucapnya lirih_

" _Untuk apa berdiri dibelakang ku jika kita bisa berdiri bersebelahan."_

" _Kau pembual. Kau munafik bukankah kau bilang tak ingin berdiri disini."_

" _Apa kau marah dengan terpilihnya aku menjadi solosis? Yang harus kau tau aku berdiri disini untuk memenuhi janji ku pada seseorang dan kau tau aku, aku akan melakukan berbagai hal untuk menepati janji, ku mohon kau mengerti sekali ini." Kata Luhan yang muali menteskan airmata_

" _Untuk siapa?"_

" _Untuk Sehan dan gege ku."_

" _Apa yang mereka inginkan?"_

" _Aku berdiri dipanggung ini mengakunkan lagu ini, lagu dari maestro favorite mereka."_

 _Aku menatap Baekhyun sejenak, aku tau mulai mengerti isi pesan beberapa minggu lalu yang tak sengaja ku baca, ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya membisikan sebuah kata yang hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan Luhan hingga aku mengghampiri mereka._

" _Aku tau ini hanya kesalahpahaman dan sepertinya ini sudah terluruskaan jadi bisa kah kalian nanti melanjutkan acara berpelukannya dan kembali kedalam, kau tau jika Sang konduktor akan marah besar."_

" _Kyungiiee." Teriak mereka sambil memeluk ku " Saranghae Kyungie."_

" _Ya aku tau aku juga sangaat menyayangi kalian, yak Xi Luhan Byun Baekhyun jas ku koror jika kalian menagis disini."_

 _Kami memutuskan kembali kedalam tak ada yang berjalan didepan atau dibelakang sekarang yang ada hanya berjalan sejajar dan bergandengan serta menebarkan aura sombong khas kita dan kita telah kembali menjadi 3 orang yang paling di takuti dan di segani bahkan 5 menit terakhir kegugupan mereka berubah bukan untuk perlombaan ini karna melihat kami bersatu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mereka. Mereka kembali, sahabat – sahabat ku yang aneh dengan sifat sombong dan angkuhnya dan akan menjadi sangat manja jika hanya kami berkumpul di apartmen kita itu yang membuat aku semakin sayang terhadap mereka, konyol memang tapi percayalah mereka tak semenakutkan apa yang kalian pikirkan_. Dan itu semua sukses membuat _**Tebece**_ duluu ini story yaah

* * *

Holla yeorrobun ~~~ Ada yang masih menunggu story ini kalo ada terima kasih sekali *big hug satu – satu*

Kaga banyaak cingcong Cuma mau ngucapiin Terima kasih, Gamsahamnida, Xie xie, arigato, merci, sukron, thank you untuk semua yang uda ngreview, ngefollow, ngefavorite bahkan silent reader duh aku terharu sama kalian yang baca uda sampe 500 orang tapi kebanyakan silent reader *terhura saya*

Maaf ya gengs kaga bisa sebutin atu – atu tapi review kalian aku baca dan dijadiin penyemangat kok suer dah. Oh iya kelihatannya aku bakalan apdate keong deh lagi, kerjaan sama tugas kampus datengnya barengan *janjian kali mereka* ini ajah sempetin nulis walau capek bin banget *kaga nanya* tapi bakalan tetep diapdate kok ditunggu ajah yaaa, oh iya jika banyak typo bertebaran maafkan karna ngetiknya dengan sisa tenaga jadi kalo ada yg kelewat mohon dimaafkan kritik dan saran tetep ditampung kok. Gomawooo ~~

Udah ah pidatonya happy reading ya wanna review Gengs Juseyoo **^_^v**


End file.
